


Unnamed

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sex, sex, and sex. Spoilers, general Season 3. (03/19/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Very graphic sex. Has no real beginning. My first sex scene *g*  


* * *

Malcolm's vision was blurry. He was a bit irritated. And he was lying on his bed, naked. Four strong, capable hands were roaming over his naked body. Massaging a oil, which smelt like banana, into his shoulders, chest, stomach...

Then two of the hands were wandering down to his cock. Malcolm moaned loudly and felt he couldn't stop.

A mouth found his an they kissed deeply. A tongue slipped slowly into his mouth over his tongue and he began to return the kiss with the same force and hunger. Then the man stopped the kiss und looked him deep in the eyes. First Malcolm saw bright blue eyes, then his vision cleared and he saw a face: Trip's face.

Before he could react he felt the other two hands wrapped around the base of his hard cock and a mouth began to suck at his cock's head. Malcolm began to moan again and looked down to see who was this perfect, but he only saw a head with brown hair. He couldn't quite see the face, he only saw the up and down motion of the mouth on his throbbing cock. This brought him over the edge. He shut his eyes and with a final scream he came into the mouth of this brown haired man, while Trip was sucking at his nipples

After the pleasur faded somewhat, Malcolm looked down again. Then he saw that gifted man, who had driven him over the edge. There, with a wide grin, was sitting a very smutty grinning Hayes.

Malcolm sat up and looked at him, then began to grin. His hands began to wander over Hayes' chest up to his shoulders. He closed the gap and kissed Hayes, who responden immediatelly. Their tongues entwined. Stroking his broad chest gently Malcolm pushed Hayes down on his back. His lips wandered down to his neck. He bite and nibbled slowly down to the navel. And just like Hayes had done before with him, Malcom licked Hayes shaft and swallowed his cock at once.

Trip used the opportunity and brought Malcolm onto his knees. He took the lube and settled himself between Malcolm's legs. He lubed his fingers and stuck one in Malcolm's ass and moved him slowly out and in. Malcolm moanded while he tried to lick Hayes shaft and not to be unpatient with Trip, who took his time with the procedure.

Hayes' hips shot forward with lust and Malcolm had to hold him in place. Holding Hayes hips down, he let his tongue slowly tease the head of Hayes' cock, tasting pre-come. He moaned again and again. His hands stroking through Malcolm's soft hair

Trip had three fingers inside of Malcolm. Then he thrusted them deep inside and hit Malcolm's Prostata. Malcolm moaned deep with Hayes cock in his mouth. The vibration through the moan caused a pleasure shock through Hayes and he had to moan, too, almost simultaneously. Trip grinned and tuck his fingers out. He lubed his cock and placed it at the entrance of Malcolm's ass and with one swift motion he shoved himself inside of Malcolm almost at once. Malcolm had to moan again and thrust backwards and impaled himself over Trip's cock. Because of the pleasure Trip and Malcolm had to moan, which caused Hayes to moan, too.

Trip digged his fingers in Malcolm's hips and began to thrust in and out of Malcolm, almost always hitting his prostata. At the same rythm Malcolm let Hayes' cock slide out and into his mouth. Trip grabbed Malcolm's cock with one hand and stroke him in the same rythm, too.

The three began to moan in pleasure. Sweat dropped from their excited bodys. Trip came first, shouting and moaning, deep inside of Malcolm. The feeling of the come inside of Malcolm, drove him over the edge and he came, too. The moaning drove Hayes wild, and after a few strokes he came, too. Malcolm swallowed the whole come. After that the three collapsed on top of each other, too exhausted to clean up...

Malcom woke up. Someone was at his left side, stroking his stomach. He reached over and pattend the blonde head. Trip mumbled something and snuggled closer. Then he looked at his right side, and there was lying Hayes. He stroked over Hayes stomach and let his hand rest there. Hayes stirred and woke up. He looked at Malcolm with sleepy eyes and ruffled hair. A slow smile was on Malcolm's face. Hayes moved closer and laid his head on Malcolm's shoulder. He slept within seconds. Malcolm kissed him on his head as well as Trip and thought "Thank god! It was no dream."


End file.
